The Unremarkable Times of Lanson Gate
by IceFireWarden14
Summary: Lanson Gate used to be a regular kid. But when he discovers he is a demigod, then he's thrown into a world of trouble. But is he just a demigod... or something far more powerful? This does not include any Canon characters yet.


The Unremarkable Times of Lanson Gate (Prequel to Lanson Gate, Dragon Warrior)

Table of Contents

Chapter 1- My Teacher Hates Me

Chapter 2- I Play Extreme Chess

Chapter 3- My Friends Go Commando

Chapter 4- Camp Half-Blood

Journal Entry 1- Demigod? Or Much Worse?

**Disclaimer: I am unfortunately not Rick Riordan, so I do not own PJO or HOO (the Percy Jackson and the Olympian Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series), which means I do not own those characters. But I do own all of the characters in this story except Chris (Superandombro), Andrea (Andraaw), and Jennifer (BullyFan112), who are my friends from the Camp Half-Blood wikia. This is my very first FanFiction.**

Chapter 1- My Teacher Hates Me

My life sucks.

I know that's pretty blunt, but yes it does. Sometimes I think my existence is a complete and utter joke, something the Universe can just sit back, relax, and laugh at.

I'm probably the most unluckiness person you'll probably ever meet. I have ADHD and have a form of Dyslexia that makes me stutter in front of people. But even without those two genetic flukes, I still get in trouble.

My teachers loathe me. Maybe because they probably never seen an African-American 17 year old with spiked hair and killer abs. Or maybe it's because I excel in all of my classes. Or they never ever had a student blow up the entire West Wing of the School (It wasn't my fault, I didn't know that gas main was there).

Anyway, my life is about to change forever. And of course it's for the worst, but who cares. I can totally deal with it.

Oh. My name is Lanson Gamel Kindle Gate. Don't forget that now.

It all started on Tuesday of last week. I attend TortuErcu Boarding School. Yes, I noticed the name has the word torture in it. But I guess it was the best place the Orphanage could think of dropping me off at. The school was in Brooklyn, New York and was probably the worst place I could think of being at.

Right now, I was in English class without a care for the world, least of all the world of Hamlet.

"Can anyone tell me why Shakespeare was so influential?" Mr. Clark, my teacher said. He was my homeroom teacher and taught History and Social Economics. Not to brag or anything, but I pass both of those classes with an A-. I'm so smart.

"Yes". It was Sadie Carter, the most popular girl in school. She of course was a junior like me, and had blonde hair and brown eyes. It doesn't hurt to say she was pretty nice looking too.

And she's been trying to get me to date her since we were freshmen. I think it's because I'm one of the popular/unpopular super cute types. But I turned her down so much she now views me as the Devil.

"Lanson says he has a good answer" she said, then gave me a sideways smirk that clearly said _I'd get you yet, Gate_. I mouthed to her a very inappropriate word and her face turned pale.

"So, Master Gate-" he said Gate like it was the worst word in the English language. Maybe it was because I accidently shredded his favorite suit when I was a sophomore. "You have a answer?"

"Yah um… w-was i-it because h-his words c-could change o-opinions?" Damn that Dyslexia! Almost every kid in the class was holding back snickers because of my stuttering. My four friends Chris, Andrea, Jennifer, and Marie gave me a sympathetic look.

"Yes that is correct Lanson," said Mr. Clark. "Shakespeare could get anyone to admire his work or others easily. His voice was very, very-"

Suddenly, Mr. Clark's cellphone rang, and everyone laughed because his ringtone was 'Stayin Alive'. Mr. Clark blushed deeply and said, "I'll be back". He then left the room.

Immediately, Sadie got out of her seat and walked straight in front of mine with her arms wrapped around her chest. I raised my eyebrows.

"You're taking me to the school dance" she said. "And then you're going to take me out on a date"

Everyone in the class immediately looked our way, like they had front row seats to a great debate. Well, if it usually involves me, then it is a great debate.

"You are pretty…" All the girls went _Aaaaaa _except Marie, who hastily turned back around, and the guys wolf whistled.

"Yah. Pretty lame" I finished and everyone laughed, and Sadie looked furious, then smiled when she quickly snatched my pocketknife that hung around my neck off.

"Hey!" I yelled and got up to grab it back, but she ran to the front of the room.

Sadie took out the blade and then raised it to the blackboard.

"What are you doing?" I else looked nervous.

"Yah, you can get in trouble doing that Sadie" Chris said.

Sadie laughed. "You don't want to date me? Then suffer in detention"

Then she scratched a huge line into the board. The loudest and worse sound immediately issued and I had to clasp my hands around my ears to block it. The rest of the class wasn't doing much better. If nails on a chalkboard sounds bad, then a knife on one sounds purely horrible.

I ran up to the front of the room and Sadie threw me my knife while dashing back too her seat. And that's when Mr. Clark came in, quickly processing the slashed board and me standing up with the knife in my hands.

Mr. Clark grabbed me by the back of my shirt and threw me out of his room yelling, "Go to detention! I never want you in my class again!" He then slammed the door behind me.

I stood there a moment, completely stunned. Then I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair.

"This school just can't handle my awesomeness" I murmured and walked off down the hall to detention.

Chapter 2- I Play Extreme Chess

I didn't know anyone was following me until someone put their hands around my eyes.

"Guess who?" said a familiar female voice, and I turned around to look into the icy blue eyes of Marie.

Marie has been my oldest and greatest friend. We've known each other since Kindergarten and had become friends when I gave her my butterscotch pudding after a 2nd grader had stolen hers.

Marie and me were almost alike. She had short black hair and was skinny. She wore a light purple shirt and black jeans.

"What are you doing out of class, Gothy?" I asked her.

"Going to detention with you" she joked.

Okay, let me explain the nickname. I call Marie Gothy because she joked one day that she was Gothic, and I've made fun of it ever since.

"Why? Mr. Clark sent you out too?"

She nodded. "I was trying to defend you but he must've been really heated up. He sent me out too"

She smirked a little bit. "Sadie looked so angry, but she had a mischievous gleam in her eye. We might have rumors starting now that me and you are…umm…together"

Marie blushed a little bit and I hope I hadn't turned a deep shade of crimson. I couldn't imagine being with Marie. And speaking of which…

"Uh, Marie?" We had finally made it to the Detention Room Door.

She looked at me. "Yes, Lance?"

"Would y-you, um, like t-to…"

Suddenly the door opened up and a Senior I never seen before stood before me. He was super tall, and that was a lot coming from me since I'm pretty tall myself. He had a full beard and burly body building arms, and smelled like the sewer. And his teeth were so yellow and shiny they should've came with a sign saying: DON'T LOOK DIRECTLY AT TEETH. MAY MISINTEREPRET FOR THE SUN.

"Fresh meat!" he yelled in a very gruff voice. Then he extended his hand that I shook reluctantly. He had a killer grip. "I'm Babar the new Detention Supervisor"

Marie looked at me and I looked at her. Every instinct in my body screamed _Run like heck! _But I didn't want to get in trouble again so we walked into the room, thinking everything was going to be okay.

I couldn't believe how wrong I was.

It seemed like the Detention room was filled with dudes like Babar. Same physical appearance, same voice. They even had the same sewer smell.

His buddies had names too. They were Luney, Growl, and Colgate (was their mom's okay when they named them?). I asked Babar if there was only suppose to be one Supervisor.

"We work as a team! We think, speak, and kill- I mean teach better together" he told me.

I noticed he had said kill. I hope that was a mistake.

Growl stood up and pulled me over to the side. "Want to play chess?" he asked me.

I knew something was going on. I had been in detention before and the Supervisors had _never _acted like this. But my record was already bad enough. Didn't want "Excessive brutality to Teacher Assistants" added to the list.

"Sure" I said and Growl produced a green and black chess set from behind him. We set up the board and Growl told me, no, more like _commanded _me to take the green pieces, so I did.

"I have a bad feeling…" Marie murmured.

"It's okay. Its just chess, right?" I told her.

Growl moved his pawn forward, and started the game. I moved one of my pawns forward until I realized I had fallen into Growl's trap. His bishop came zooming over from across the board and knocked over my pawn, causing it to disintegrate.

Immediately I felt drained, like my life force had abandoned me. I slumped forward and almost hit my head on the table.

"What was that?" cried out Marie. Luney looked at Marie in surprise.

"You saw that too? Your one of _them _aren't you?" he demanded. "And we thought that he was the only one here. But the more meat the merrier"

And then he grinned, showing his fangs…wait, his fangs?

I struggled to my seating position. "What are you?" I croaked.

The one called Colgate looked shocked. "Your alive! Usually one move kills demigods, but you're a strong one. Will make good eating"

My mind was racing. Demigod? Demi meant half so…

"Are you saying I'm half god?" I said tiredly, still pretty drained from the chess move.

Babar smiled. "It's seems you haven't been claimed yet. Good, you have no one to pray too before we eat you. But until then, we play chess"

I looked more closely at Babar and realized that he was growing. He was now at least eight feet tall and his eyes were bloodshot red. He had huge fangs. One quick observation told me Luney, Growl, and Colgate looked like this too.

I knew I shouldn't play the Evil Chess Game from Hell, but I already had a plan forming in my mind. But I needed to test out my theory.

_If my pieces take small chunks of my life force, does that mean…_

While Growl was busy boasting, I quickly played a pawn and took out his bishop. Immediately the bishop disintegrated and he instantly looked tired.

_Yes. Now if I had something heavy…_

Growled snarled at me and licked his fangs. "You got in lucky move. Others not be so lucky" He prepared to move his bishop…

…When I grabbed his head and smashed it into his chess pieces, disintegrating them all. Everyone didn't breathe for a moment and Growl looked at me in surprise. Then he collapsed into a big pile of dust.

At the same time my strength came back. I felt like I had been given one of those 5-hour energy shots or something. I instantly got up and stood in front of Marie in a protective gesture.

"You killed our brother!" yelled Colgate. "Now we eat you!" Him and Babar and Luney started walking over to me and Marie.

I grabbed the chessboard. Not the best weapon, I know, but still better than nothing.

The cannibals jumped toward us and I braced myself before becoming the world's biggest happy meal, when the door slammed open.

And I got to see the craziest cavalry ever.

Chapter 3- My Friends Go Commando

My three friends Chris, Andrea, and Jennifer came walking into the room, observed the situation, and nodded to each other.

Jennifer pulled out a pitch-black metallic looking bow, but it had no string and she had no arrows to shoot. Then she brought her fingers up to the bow and drew them back, and instantly a thin line of fire materialized in place of the string, and an arrow of pure fire had appeared on the string.

"Move!" she yelled, and I grabbed Marie and dived over to the side. Jennifer shot her arrow and it struck Colgate in the face, who shrieked in pain as he exploded into dust like Growl had done.

Chris brought out a mechanical pencil, and clicked it. Immediately, it transformed into a bronze looking spear. But before he could use it Babar rammed into him, knocking them both back into the wall.

Suddenly, a voice whispered in my ear, "It's okay. You're fine now". It was Andrea! But I couldn't see her though.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Invisible. Grab Marie. She was knocked unconscious and Jen and Chris won't be able to hold them off for long"

I reached over and grabbed Marie's hand. It felt so cold. Not like, she's-just-feeling-cool cold, but iceberg cold. Her skin felt like ice.

"Andrea… Marie feels too cold" I said.

I guess Andrea had touched her too because she exclaimed, "Wow! A Child of Boreas! We rarely get one of those at camp"

I was too confused too answer. Boreas? Wasn't he one of those wind dudes in Greek mythology Mr. Clark had told us about? And Demigods? Weren't they supposed to be fiction too?

"I'm dreaming. That's it. I'm just having a crazy dream," I muttered to myself.

Suddenly, there was a crash and I looked up too see Chris spearing Luney threw the stomach. The cannibal giant exploded into dust. Jennifer walked over too Chris, helping him up. I noticed that his leg was twisted at an odd angle.

All the giants were dead. Except one.

Babar came out of nowhere and bomb rushed into both of them, causing Chris to howl in pain as his broken leg hit the wall and Jennifer to slam her head on the floor, knocking her out cold.

That literally drove me off the deep end. You can mess with me, but don't screw with my friends.

I jumped up and stared at Babar with pure hate in my eyes. Anger and heat was building inside my chest, making me feel hotter and hotter. And then I realized, I _was _getting hotter. The inside of my body felt like a furnace. The taste of burnt food hit my tongue, and the next thing I new, a pure column of flame erupted from my mouth and headed straight for Babar.

The cannibal giant didn't even have time to duck. The flame hit him, and the next thing I knew there was a huge pile of ashes in the spot Babar had been.

The sprinklers in the ceiling came on and water started raining on my head, but I didn't notice. The entire inside of my mouth tasted like coal and my lips were dry and cracked. I had just breathed fire! How in the world…

"Lanson" said Andrea weakly. "How did you do that?"

"I-I don't k-know," I stammered. My voiced sounded hoarse and it hurt to talk.

Andrea suddenly came into view and raced over to Jennifer and Chris and gave them something to eat out of this little Ziploc bag and something to drink from a canteen. Instantly they felt better, even Chris, who had a broken leg, was up and walking around.

"Ouch" Chris said, rubbing his leg. "What in Hades happened?"

Andrea relayed the events of what happened after they were unconscious. They both looked at me with curiosity and fear when she told them the part when I breathed fire.

"Could he be the one?" Jennifer whispered to Chris.

"I don't know. Chiron will probably" he replied.

"What are you talking about?" I interrupted, my voice making me cough. "Am I the one for what?" I coughed some more.

Andrea handed me the canteen. "Drink this," she said. "It'll make your throat feel better"

I looked at the canteen skeptically, but pulled the top off and drunk some anyway. It tasted like liquid homemade strawberry pie. Instantly my throat started to feel better, and I handed the canteen back to Andrea.

"What did you just give me?" I wondered. "Liquid Cough Syrup 2.0?"

"Better" was Jennifer's simple answer. I wanted to ask more, shucks, even ask for more, but I didn't want to seem greedy.

"What just happened?" I asked as Andrea knelt down and poured some of the juice from inside of the canteen into Marie's mouth. The juice was gold. Like not lemonade gold but actually gold, like the stuff had been recently forged down.

"You were attacked by Laistrygonians Giants. They're cannibal monsters from Canada" Chris said simply.

"Oh" I said. Then my mind registered the full meaning. "Wait…What?"

Jennifer signed. I noticed she wore a black scarf around her neck I never seen before. I wondered if it was her bow incognito. "Fast Laydown, Lance: We're half-bloods, children of the Greek Gods, Roman Gods, or Titans and mortals. Our Immortal parent claims us when we reach thirteen. We train in either two places, Camp Half-Blood," I tensed at that name for some strange reason, "or Camp Jupiter to become warriors. We go on quests and fight monsters for a living until we retire and get real jobs. Obliviously, I'm telling you this because we suspect you're one of us"

This was literally blowing my mind. I was being told that I was a child of a freaking god or goddess from ancient mythology and was fated to fight monsters. But something was bothering me.

"Why hasn't my godly parent claimed me yet then?" I asked.

Chris shrugged, looking troubled. "We don't know. Two years ago a famous demigod named Percy Jackson made the Gods swear that they would start claiming their kids. Officially the age has been set too thirteen. But you two," He motioned toward Marie, "haven't been claimed yet. By, the way… is your mortal parent a girl or a guy?"

I shuffled uncomfortably. "Uh… I don't know. I was placed in an orphanage ever since I remember. No family whatsoever"

Andrea frowned. "You must have a pretty powerful scent then if four Laistrygonians literally came here just for _you. _You might be Big Three material. You know, Zeus, Poseidon or Hades. Judging by your clothes, I predict Hades"

I looked at my clothes. My black jeans, UFC T-shirt, and my favorite jacket, a black, sleek one with a red line running along the edges.

"Is Hades into Punkish things or something?"

"You wouldn't believe"

Suddenly, Marie coughed and opened her eyes. She stared directly at me and I gave her my "everything is going to be okay smile". She fell back unconscious.

Suddenly, the school fire alarm started going off. Uh Oh.

"We have to go!" yelled Jennifer, grabbing Marie and slinging her over her shoulders.

"Where?" I howled over the alarm.

"To Camp Half-Blood" Chris answered and then broke out one of the windows. Everyone looked at me.

For some strange reason, my blood froze for a second. Something about that place…it was like something was trying to tell me I shouldn't go there.

But it was either that or stays here and gets arrested by the cops. I smiled grudgingly.

"Lead the way"

Chapter 4- Camp Half-Blood

We climbed through the window and raced as far from TortuErcu as possible. When we were at least 10 blocks away, we finally stopped. I looked around and noticed we were in upstate New York.

"We'll never make it too Camp at this rate" wheezed Andrea.

Chris looked like he was in pain. "The nectar and ambrosia is wearing off. My leg is killing me"

Jennifer reached into her pocket and pulled out a pure gold coin.

"_Stethi, O harma diaboles!_" she said in a weird language. To my surprise, I understood what she had said. And if my hearing was correct, unfortunately she had said, _Stop Chariot of Damnation! _That did not sound good.

She then threw the coin into the street, but it disappeared before it hit the street.

Immediately, an all gray taxi pulled up at the curb. On the side of it in a language I didn't know but understood read _Gray Sisters._ Chris hobbled over and opened up the backseat door. "Get in!" he told me and I hurried up and slid into the car. Jennifer placed the still unconscious Marie beside me, and then got in herself. Andrea and Chris followed suit. Chris hurried up and closed the door.

Good thing he did, because next thing I knew the cab shot off like a cannon ball. I felt like my intestines had decided to learn to fly and being in the backseat of a cab meant for two with four other people wasn't helping.

"What is this thing?" I panicked.

The passenger window suddenly slammed back and a old woman with so much gray hair I thought she was wearing a mop leaned her head in. Her hair hid her face from view.

"Where too?" she asked. Her voice was slurred, like she had stayed up all night drinking very alcoholic beverages.

"Camp Half-Blood on Half-Blood Hill" Jennifer replied.

The grandma nodded but instead of returning to the front to drive she barked to her left, "You heard the girl, Tempest! Turn left, turn left!"

A shrill voice answered, "If you just gave me the eye I would be able to see where I was going, Anger!"

Wait…eye?

"You two stop arguing!" said another voice, a mix between the first two. "Concentrate on getting to the destination"

"Shut up Wasp!" yelled Anger and Tempest.

I looked at Andrea who was a strange green hue. "What is going on?" I asked her. "Who the heck are they?"

Andrea looked at me and I could tell she wasn't in the right shape to answer my question. "I'm going to be sick!" she groaned.

Chris was holding his leg, which looked very bad, so I asked Jennifer.

"They're the three Gray Sisters. They each share an eye and a tooth. If you are ever in a hurry, they'll get you there quick"

"We've had so many famous people in this cab" laughed Tempest. "Remember Houdini?"

"And Percy Jackson?" giggled Wasp.

"Oh, I remember that day. Him and his girlfriend Annabeth and the Cyclopes Tyson were all in this cab. All, those were the wonder years," said Anger in a daydreamy sort of way.

This Percy Jackson guy must be a real hotshot, I figured.

"So what about you, Lanson Gate?" Tempest suddenly asked me.

"You know my name?" I said curiously. My friends looked up warily, listening in on the conversation.

The one called Wasp shook her head furiously. "Everyone who has enough power to change the world or destroy it rides in this cab. So, which one are you, Lanson?" she said, giving me a weird look.

Anger smacked her sisters on the head. "There you two go again! You can never let the heroes find anything out on their own"

But I barely heard what she had said. _Everyone who has enough power to change the world or destroy it rides in this cab. _These ladies must know my fate. And I wanted to know too.

"What did you mean by-" I began, but the cab suddenly came to the halt and my face smacked directly into the front seat.

"We're here," Wasp said, and immediately the car doors opened. Everyone got out, even though I did it grudgingly. We were in the open country, which was hard for me to believe, since I never been in the Kansas part of New York.

"There" Andrea pointed up a hill a little off in the distance. "Camp is just over that hill"

We were about to walk off when Tempest's voice called out. "Lanson? Come here boy"

My friends looked at me, and I shrugged, then walked over too the driver side of the cab. The window was down and I bend down to hear what she was saying.

"Enemies await at camp, Lanson. But so do allies. What you are about to do in your life will shake the very pillars of Mount Olympus. But do not worry, young hero. One way or another, you _will _pick an option. And which ever one you choose, we hope you choose with your heart"

Then the window shot up, and the cab sped off. I coughed over all the dust the car had brushed up.

I walked back toward my friends.

"What was that about?" Jennifer asked me.

"Uh, they just wanted to tell me bye" I lied. "You know, they took a major liking to me" For some strange reason, I felt the information Tempest had told me was only meant for me.

Jennifer still looked suspicious, but she dropped it. We then started walking up the hill that was supposed to lead me to my doom.

Didn't my life just suck?

_Journal Entry 01- Date 1/8/12_

_ Dear Journal. Wait, that sounds so gay. Sup, Journal. Yah, that sounds better. So anyway, journal, I'm at Camp Half-Blood now. We passed this awesome looking dragon heading into the Camp. It was wrapped around this Pine Tree that housed the actual Golden Fleece. Weird, it kept staring at me. No, not the fleece I mean. The dragon. What was its name again? Oh, yah, Peleus. _

_ I met a lot of famous campers and satyrs, and even this centaur dude named Chiron. He told me to go live in one of the Undetermined Cabins. Yep, that's right. I'm still haven't been claimed yet. My friends told me to not worry, about it, but c'mon! That just makes me worry even more._

_ Marie is living in the Boreas Cabin learning about her father and how to control her very undeveloped ice powers. At least she's happy. I think it's cool that there's a cabin for all the gods and even for the Titans (they sometimes got some Demititans). And just too think. One of those jerks or jerkettes is my godly parent. Uh Oh. Thunder just rumbled. I TAKE IT BACK!_

_ I'm still troubled over what the Gray Sisters had told me, about me being so powerful that I'm going to shake the very pillars of Olympus. That doesn't necessary sound like a good thing. And the fact about me breathing fire… I stole some books from the Athena Cabin (Hey, maybe Hermes is my dad) and spent all night reading them. No God or Titan has ever breathed fire. But a few monsters can. Was that what I was? A monster? I hope not._

_ Night Journal, see you later._

_**L. G. Lanson Gate**_

_****_**Did you guys like it? I wanted to make a Percy Jackson FanFiction that has never been written before! Please leave comments below!**


End file.
